Recieving
by Caitee Marsters
Summary: A small group shows up in the Summers' home, and asks for help (LotR crossover)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I was inspired above all limitations by Jinni to write another story, a romance story. It's about a year or so after Tara died, and Giles is living back in Sunnydale. Anya and Xander are back together (dating), and much to everyone's dismay, Buffy and the newly-souled Spike are as well. Willow is doing basic charms, when desperate, and Dawn has calmed down on the stealing.and her persistent screeching. She's going to actually be of help in this story!!!  
  
Pairings: Spuffy, Legolas/Willow, Xander/Anya, Aragorn/Arwen and Dawn/? (Hee hee hee I'm not gonna tell.)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything. Would I be writing FanFic if I did? Nope, I'd be stalking someone, preferably, Spike (he will love me some day, I know it.LoL)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike and Buffy were "romancing", if you could call it that, more like tough love, in the closet upstairs, unbeknownst to the ears downstairs. Willow was making dinner, a new hobby since Tara died. It had been a long time, maybe a year or two since Tara was shot, and the night before, Willow had her first date. And it was with a guy. Willow didn't feel like she could totally open her heart to another woman, so she decided to play a different strategy. Dawn was studying, with Giles' always-peering eyes poking over her shoulder every few minutes to correct her grammar. Xander and Anya.well, no one wanted to find them. If they weren't in plain sight, it was most likely that they were having sex, so everyone really left them alone.  
  
"Dinner!" Willow called to anyone who would come. Buffy quickly fixed her hair, and Spike climbed out the window, only to appear a few minutes later at the door. There was a loud crash downstairs, and everyone remembered that Anya and Xander were there. Dawn gladly left her homework, with Giles practically doing it. Suddenly there was a ear piercing screech from the basement  
  
"Oh my God! It's a midget!" Anya steam-rolled up the stairs and jumped on the table, holding a vase for a weapon.  
  
"I am no midget, milady. I am but a dwarf, and I should like to know what a midget is, so I know to be offended!" Came a deep, bellowing voice from downstairs.  
  
"Stay down there! Buffy is gonna tie you up!" Anya screamed from the edge of the table. "Go on, Buffy!" Willow gave Buffy a raised eyebrow, and yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Xander? Scary midget-er, dwarf? Normal? Demon? We need a slayer rating from up above!" Buffy cocked an eyebrow at her this time, and flew down the stairs, grabbing the "modern" crossbow that was always in the broom holder thingee on the wall.  
  
She scanned the darkness, and felt her spider sense tingling. She shot 3 bows in one direction, spun on her left foot, and shot twice, then jumped and spun, shooting twice in the air. Willow flicked the light switch on and Buffy saw that there was more than a dwarf. There was a dark haired, scruffy looking man in one corner, with arrows holding up his jacket, a beautiful woman helping that man up, another blonde who had barely dodged Buffy's fierce fighting, and the dwarf who was scared stiff. Buffy had made two scratch marks in the side of his helmet with the arrows now pinned in the wall, and one he was practically holding in his teeth.  
  
The blonde stood up, dusted himself off, and stood up tall. Giles fell desperately down the stairs, with Willow in tow. Willow flared up a fireball in her palm, and Dawn came down, helping up Xander, who was holding his head in pain. Buffy didn't see much blood, Xander would be fine. She heard Spike upstairs trying to coach Anya down from the table. She heard slow footsteps, then Spike's steel-tipped boots flying down the stairs. He vamped and the dwarf growled in anticipation.  
  
"I see you do not know even those within your own residence!" The blonde whipped out a bow and arrow, and pointed it at Spike. Buffy stepped in between, and pointed her weapon at the beautiful woman. The blonde dropped his bow and arrow, and the dwarf lowered his ax. Only then, when the blonde swept his arm past his head to put his arrow back, did Buffy catch a glimpse of his ear. It was pointed.  
  
"You're an elf." the Blonde and the beautiful girl's head snapped up, not knowing who she was talking to. "You too?" Buffy asked the girl. Willow reached forward and touched the Blonde's ear, and he flinched away. They caught each other's eye for a brief moment.  
  
"Upstairs.march." The four moved silently up the stairs, and Spike followed close behind, not taking his eyes off the Blonde elf's arrows, slung casually over his back. Buffy practically carried Xander upstairs, and laid him down on the couch. Now that the dwarf was in the kitchen, Anya fled to Xander's side, cooing, but not convincingly.  
  
Buffy sat them down at the table, and took note that the man with the dark hair and the beautiful woman were holding hands. Spike stood silently behind Buffy, one hand on her hip. Giles came back in the room, after finishing Dawn's homework.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, what is going on in here?"  
  
"Found them in the basement. These two are elves," Buffy swiftly swept aside the Blonde's and the girl's perfect hair, revealing their ears. They recoiled in distaste of the action. "And he's a dwarf." Buffy pointed to the short, bearded guy, at the head of the table.  
  
"He doesn't look very small."  
  
"He's sitting on the phone book."  
  
"Ah. Well, I suppose we should know your names."  
  
The dark haired man stood, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king of Gondor. This is my wife, Arwen, daughter of Elrond, of Rivendell. This-"  
  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
"And I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." There was another loud crash from downstairs. Buffy jumped down the stairs, with Spike bounding after her. There was a teenager, dressed like Legolas, in a heap of books, the ones Giles had alphabetically arranged. He was going to be angry. Spike picked him up by his collar, and carried him upstairs, plopping him down on the seat next to Legolas.  
  
"And you are?" Buffy asked, annoyed.  
  
"I am Denokas, prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"You're brothers?" Buffy swept aside his hair, and Denokas held her hand in a death grip.  
  
"Do not, ever again, milady, touch my ears."  
  
"A little sensitive there, are we elvsies?"  
  
"Why do you tease us so? We come here for help and instead get a barrage of questions. Let us speak, or at least tell us your name, so we may cross it off the list of allies."  
  
"Oh! You came here for help! Well, why didn't you say so? We get lots of unexpected visitors, thet end up trying to kill us. Sorry if we're cautious!" Buffy yelled sarcastically. Spike steadied her, putting his hand on her the small of her back. "Sorry. What do you need help with?" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I've gotten more reviews in the first day for this story than I've ever gotten for my other story, hence the being-prompted-to-keep- writing. Sorry if the Quenya is absolutely horrible, I got it off a dictionary at ), Denokas. Will you help us or not?" Legolas asked angrily.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles, who was thinking. "We will."  
  
"Buffy! They could just be fans!"  
  
"Have you seen the ears? Those are definitely attached. What do we need to do?"  
  
"We need you to come to our realm to help us fight. Denokas, Legolas and Lady Arwen have enough power to stop time in you dimension, while you come to ours, if you wish."  
  
"That will help, thank you." Giles added.  
  
"We need to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Wait! I need to pack!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"We will supply you with everything you need. Please, hurry to the basement, the portal will be opening soon."  
  
Xander stumbled in, with Anya hiding behind him. "I'm coming."  
  
"No. You're hurt."  
  
"But, Buff-"  
  
"No Xander."  
  
"That's okay. I can stand not being around midgets. They probably have bunnies there anyway." Anya popped in. Gimli rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm writing another chapter right away so no one can discourage me. So there.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, they're still not taking my little brothers as payment for owning Buffy. So I don't own anything.yet. Denokas is mine.but the whole idea for him being prince of Mirkwood is JRR Tolkien's, so I really can't stake much of a claim, now can I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If possible, the basement felt even more dank and uninviting than usual. Dawn was standing as close as she could to Buffy, but kept a close eye on Denokas. Buffy watched Dawn check him up and down, and it reminded her of the same look she gave Angel, when she met him in the alley the first time. She squeezed Spike's hand and he gave her a smile. He was so cute. Spike kissed her on the forehead for reassurance, and Giles, as usual, adjusted his glasses. A brilliant green light filled the basement, and a large void appeared in the ground right by Gimli's feet.  
  
"Get ready for a drop!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Gimli jumped in, with a loud yell, and Legolas and Denokas followed. Aragorn held Arwen tight, and stepped into the hole. Willow peeked in and, shutting her eyes, took a step into the portal, chanting something. Buffy and Spike jumped in, not worrying, always ready for an adventure. Giles looked in, moved his glasses, and stepped back, unsure. Dawn pushed him in, and jumped after, yelling, "Bye Xander and Anya! Feel Better Xa-"  
  
Upstairs, Xander smiled his thanks.  
  
Everyone hit the ground with a thud (Gimli making the biggest sound), Legolas, Denokas, and Arwen landing gracefully on their feet. Thanks to Willow, Buffy and Spike had landed on pillows. Buffy looked up and caught Giles easily, and Spike caught Dawn and set her down. All of a sudden, 5 horses came up. One was light brown with white spots, two were white with black spots, and two were off-white. Aragorn lifted Arwen gently onto an off-white horse, sitting in front of her. "My apologies, we weren't expecting so many."  
  
"Do those horses just know where you are? And, like, communicate telepathically when you need them, or something?"  
  
Aragorn gave Buffy and odd look, and stuttered a no. "You will all need experienced riders."  
  
"I can ride a horse." Spike said.  
  
"Wait! Spike! You're in the sunlight!" Dawn shouted. Spike immediately jumped, and Willow giggled.  
  
"I figured there would be.you know, a sun. I did a spell. But now, you're human.ish. You still have your, you know, grrr-argh face," Willow scrunched up her eyebrows, and put her front teeth in front of her lip.Dawn laughed. "But, no healing, or anything like that. It'll wear off when we go back through the portal."  
  
"Thanks Red. I was wondering why my landing hurt so much."  
  
"Well, if you can ride a horse, then you and Lady Buffy may take that one." Aragorn pointed to a white and black horse. "Legolas, you take-er, I'm sorry milady, I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Yes. Well, Willow and Legolas, take this horse." He brought up another off- white horse. "Then I suppose that leaves Lady Dawn and Denokas, and-oh. Well."  
  
"I can ride a horse as well, thank you." Interjected Giles. "Quite well, if I do say so. And my name is Giles."  
  
"Good. Gimli and Sir Giles, take this horse." The frumpy looking brown pony came around slowly, and Giles and Gimli both made faces. Buffy buried her face in Spike's back and, fortunately, muffled her laugh. Giles awkwardly lifted Gimli up behind him, and it took them a few minutes to get settled, with everyone staring. "Ready, now?"  
  
"Yes, well, I think so." Giles stammered uncomfortably.  
  
"Good. Let's go. We have much ground to cover before nightfall."  
  
And so they started. Buffy tightly clung to Spike's waist, and if the land weren't so dank, she would've thought it had been a dream. Sunset.the wind whipping through her hair.clinging to the extremely attractive man, her prince, riding this white horse. Stallion. Stallion sounded better.  
  
Willow had fallen asleep behind Legolas, so he put her in front of him, and, though she didn't know it, they were definitely doing some cuddling. Dawn had struck up a nice conversation with Denokas, talking about modern things he didn't have.like staplers, and clicky pens. Though Aragorn and Arwen gazed forward with determination, you could tell there was some definite cuddling happening on that horse. Gimli and Giles still weren't quite comfortable, and would twitch every now and then, sending the other off balance.  
  
They finally got to the edge of some mountains, and Aragorn halted them. "We will rest here tonight! We have done well, and covered a great amount of ground."  
  
Buffy limped off the horse, and Spike jumped after. He wasn't as nimble without his vampire-ness so he stumbled on what was supposed to be a perfect landing. Even so, he swept Buffy up in his arms, sat down against a tree, by which Gimli was building a fire. He set Buffy on his lap, and she nuzzled her face into his chest, soon fast asleep. Spike put his cheek on the top of her head, and kissed her softly, listening to her breathe. He sat for a while, staring into the fire, listening to the rhythmic beating of Buffy's heart.  
  
Willow, Legolas, Dawn, Denokas and Gimli sat around the fire, discussing adventures. Giles had snuck off to find somewhere to sleep. Aragorn and Arwen had, strangely, disappeared. Gimli said that "they were pro'lly off somewhere staring into the other's eyes like always", but Legolas defended them, that "romance should never be questioned, just known by those who share it". Gimli snorted and went back to throwing stones into the fire. Dawn explained the game of 'spin the bottle', but, to her dismay, they never got to play. Legolas decided that they should all rest, and there would be time for games later. Dawn almost immediately fell asleep, along with Willow. Denokas and Legolas stood and climbed into some trees with big branches, where they could "look at the beauty nature had for us to behold, even in a time and place so worn and corrupted as this".  
  
Dawn awoke with an ear-piercing scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha ha! You will never know what happens unless I get some feedback!  
  
Haley-Thanks for the positive encouragement Kandice-Thanks for being serious in you review, instead of being random.hard, isn't it? Shellie-No comment. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel so loved.  
  
Angeleyes- Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Asarielle- You will have to wait for an answer to that question! Ha ha ha.  
  
Fire's Dew- Well, sorry about the cliffhanger, but here's the next part!!!  
  
Sheenagami- Well, again, sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's what makes people read the next chapter! Here's the next part to make you feel better.  
  
Tamrin- I love him too, though I like Spike more (because he's my soulmate.even though he doesn't know it yet.)! I guess I just have a thing for guys who used to have brown curly hair but got blonde for parts they played, and can wield deadly weapons! Well, let's see who else fits into that category.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, as of late, I don't own anything. I'll be sure to tell you if I do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike sprung up exactly at the same time, even faster than the elves could react to Dawn's scream.  
  
"BUFFY!!!" Dawn yelled as she sat up.  
  
Buffy hurried to her sister's side. "Dawnie, what's wrong, honey? What happened?"  
  
"I was having this dream, and there was this really long arm, and it was all wrinkly and it looked like a demon kind of arm, and it kept reaching out to get me and you were all just watching and no one could get to me and he was killing me and everyone just watched and all of a sudden I saw mom and I reached out to her and she turned away-"  
  
"Li'l Bit, you know your sister would do anything to save you. It was just a dream, love."  
  
"Dawnie, you know I would never let that happen. I would just go and kill the demon thing. Simple as that, right?" Buffy smiled and hugged her sister. All of a sudden, she was aware of Aragorn behind her.  
  
"Are you all right, Lady Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah.I guess, I'll be fine." Dawn got up, brushed herself off. She felt Denokas' hand on her shoulder, and she squeezed it. She felt the same kind of faith in Denokas as she did in Xander. She had only known him for a short while, yet she trusted him with her life. And he was really cute.which made everything perfect.  
  
"Then we must leave. Please, everyone, quickly get on your horses."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Willow innocently inquired.  
  
"We are heading towards a land called Aboncrar. It was only recently discovered, and is an abandoned underground mine, swarming with Goblins, Orcs, and other foul creatures of the earth. We haven't known of it before, because they have always lived in peace and stayed to their own area. But, as of late, the Goblins and Orcs have had a disagreement. Now they are using our lands for battlegrounds. Killing our people, and using some for slaves." Aragorn said with much sadness.  
  
"We will ride until mid-afternoon, at which time we will come to a small town called Crenivive. They have built a small, but strong militia, with which we will plan our attack." Legolas added.  
  
"Well, let's go! I'm ready!" Gimli barked gruffly.  
  
Soon everyone was saddled up and ready to go. Aragorn and Arwen took the lead again, and Legolas stopped his horse for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow asked from behind him.  
  
"Wrong? Oh, nothing is wrong, milady. I just miss everyday that I got to watch the sunrise in my home, there was always someone to watch it with."  
  
"Wow. Elves must have a lot of patience to watch the sun fully rise." Legolas sighed at her comment. Willow continued, "I'd rather watch the sunset. It has such beautiful colors. I don't usually get to watch it much in Sunnydale, with all the crazy demon things that would basically kill me before the sun went fully down."  
  
Legolas furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "Would you rather watch the beginning, or the end? I would rather see the entire world around me, just awakening. The day is new and fresh. New things are growing and being born. It is a beautiful sight if you look deep enough." With that Legolas kneed his horse to go up beside Aragorn, and Willow leaned against his back watching the sunrise. Legolas pressed her hands into his chest with one of his. Willow was surprised, but did not pull away, because she felt the gentleness and warmth that his hands held.  
  
As the trip wore on, Dawn was getting giddy with the elfy-hotness that she was riding with. Buffy could tell she was developing a major crush on the young, handsome elf, but instead of saying anything, had Spike ride beside them. Buffy was riding in front of Spike, and they were getting their daily cuddles. She often just leaned back, and felt his arms around her. She closed her eyes, and imagined that she was the protected, instead of the protector. She liked the feeling that someone was looking out for her that could do something about it if she was in trouble. She opened her eyes, and looked up at Spike. She could see his features set, as if engraved in stone. He noticed her looking at him, and looked down. His features softened, and he smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and went back to steering their rather rambunctious horse. Buffy noticed that his face didn't go back to being serious, he stayed semi-smiling, as did Buffy. Dawn looked over and saw that her sister was happy again, and all it took was to be in the arms of Spike. She looked at him, and saw the same.  
  
They got to Crenivive by about 3:30, Sunnydale time, just about when Aragorn said they'd be there. Aragorn took everyone except Dawn and Denokas into the meeting with the militia. And the teenagers didn't really mind. Talk of war and battle was old to them, and they went wandering through the city, in search of somewhere to eat. They found a small pub, and went inside in search of real food. The man at the desk said simply, " 'Round back." While they were walking down a short alley to get to the other entrance, Dawn whipped a stake into her hand from the sleeve of her jacket. Denokas' keen sight saw this, and asked why, and what, the measly weapon was for.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess it's a regular reaction. This is what we use to kill vampires where we live."  
  
"Vamires?"  
  
"VamPIRES. They're a gross group, just going around sucking the blood out of people."  
  
Denokas looked concerned. "Blood?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Unless they have a soul or a chip. Then they only eat rats."  
  
Denokas was confused, but knew enough about girls to just keep his mouth shut. "Oh."  
  
They walked into the darkened back door, and heard it quickly shut behind them. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, gracias to those who reviewed before, and I hope I answered some of your questions and responded to some comments in the story. I love Spike.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The meeting had ended over an hour ago, and Dawn and Denokas were no where to be found. Legolas had gone out looking in one direction, and Spike and Buffy had gone out to another. Both silently seemed to understand that even though they were in a dimly lit alley, where no vampires could attack, and no one was watching them...they would have no physical contact until Dawn was found. The tension was definitely building to the point of exhaustion.  
  
"And, Sir Giles, in your home, you have many a pubs as we do?"  
  
"In England, there are pubs of every shape and size on every corner. More so when I was young."  
  
"Ah well, then we will drink to...to pubs!" Gimli raised his glass. "Cheers!"  
  
"To drinking!" Giles laughed half-drunkenly.  
  
Willow, Aragorn, and Arwen sat in a booth watching. He was obviously used to seeing men drink happily, even in the gravest of times. The petite women sat, Arwen sipping her water without much content, Willow trying to decipher Giles' words. She had only seen him drunk once before, and found it quite distasteful on his part when he was.  
  
"So, where did you two meet?"  
  
"We met in Rivendell. Aragorn was raised almost as my father's son, for protection. His real father was named Arathorn, though he got quite used to saying his father was Elrond."  
  
"So he was like your brother?" Willow asked, cocking her head to one side rather rudely.  
  
The pair looked at each other as if they had never contemplated or considered this view before.  
  
"Not.not really, no. We never thought of it that way." Arwen said, with a hint of surprise in her voice. Arwen slipped her arm through Aragorn's bent arm resting on the crooked table, and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
"I am afraid to know why our friends have not returned. Legolas has great tracking abilities, and it seems that Lady Buffy would find her sister at any lengths. May I propose that you two head up into the rooms that have been prepared, and I will get Sir Giles and Gimli upstairs as soon as I can? Then I shall go out and look for Lady Dawn and Denokas."  
  
"You may have to carry them." Willow sighed, pointing at the laughing Giles and Gimli.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "That I may. But, rest well tonight, sweet ladies, for tonight may be the last night you get to sleep in a real bed."  
  
Willow and Arwen gathered their cloaks and headed up the stairs at the back of the tavern. They walked slowly up the creaking stairs, with Arwen answering Willow's question about how Rivendell looked. They came to a large hallway, and Arwen went into one room, and Willow into another. Arwen and Aragorn would sleep in one room, Willow, Buffy, and Dawn in another. Giles and Spike would have to uncomfortably share a room, and Gimli would have to awake to the staring eyes of his two elven friends.  
  
"Dawnie!" Buffy had found an old pub, and asked the bartender if he had seen two teenagers. He said that yes, he had sent them into the back. Buffy and Spike ran around to the back door, and Spike used his big boots to get the door down. Buffy could've easily done it in one swift kick, but it gave him satisfaction knowing he was the big macho man. There was only one light, coming from a dim spiral staircase.  
  
"Whoa, didn't notice how much night vision actually helped, till now, luv." Spike peered around the room, but could still only see the staircase. "Well, I guess we're going up, then, pet?"  
  
Buffy was practically at the top of the stairs by the time Spike had walked over to them. His boots and her fighting stance at the top of the stairs announced their approach, and didn't make for much of a stealthy attack.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Dawnie? Denokas? Wait...you two are, like, on a date?"  
  
"Yeah, we found this cute little restaurant. Isn't it nice?"  
  
The short server cowered in fear of the intruders, and Spike found it quite amusing. Buffy went over to see what the two unharmed teenagers were eating, and Spike gave the waiter intimidating looks.  
  
"Boo."  
  
"Ach!" The waiter ran back into the kitchen, knocking over what was apparently the only cook. Spike found great joy in scaring people here, not many were afraid of him now at home, with his...'disabilities', as Anya called them. "Well, Anya is scared of rabbits, so I don't think she should tease me...much." Spike thought.  
  
"Well, Dawnie, we have to go. Everyone is looking for you, so we have to tell them you're all right. And, Aragorn tells me, we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow, so we have to get our z's in."  
  
"All right." Dawn reluctantly answered. Buffy noticed, as the pair got up from the scruffy looking booth, that they were holding hands.  
  
"That would almost be cute, if she wasn't my sister." Buffy thought to herself, but decided against saying anything out loud. Denokas noticed the waiter peering out into the room, looking around for Spike, who had gone onto the stairs to light a cigarette. Denokas waved the small coins at him, and placed them on the table, where he could see that they were paying, and the server shakily nodded. Dawn and Denokas followed Spike down the stairs, and Buffy saw the small waiter scramble out of the kitchen, grab the money, and run back in. Buffy laughed to herself at anyone being that scared of Spike.  
  
When they were out in the alley, Spike threw down his cigarette, and put his arm around Buffy. She put her arms across her chest, and cuddled into him. He drew her closer, and, noticing she was cold, gave her his duster. "I know, true Angel action, right? Well, don't say it." Spike added, putting his arm back around her.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Even if you tried, you could be nothing like Angel."  
  
Spike stopped and looked down at her. He knew Angel meant the world to her, and if he was nothing like him... "What does that mean?"  
  
"You're too manly. Angel was...not dangerous at all. He was defanged." Buffy said, appealing to Spike's ego. She saw him walk taller, and tighten his grip around her. She rested her head on his side, as the petite slayer wasn't quite tall enough to rest comfortably on his shoulder when he was walking so proudly.  
  
Dawn and Denokas walked ahead of them, silhouettes against the moonlight. Buffy thought, "Kodak moment." Spike thought, "Gag me." He couldn't be getting all sappy now that Buffy thought he was more dangerous than Angel. "Ha," he thought, "The poof."  
  
In five or so minutes, they had gotten back to the pub, and at the top of the stairs, Denokas kissed Dawn goodnight. It was the most awkward, awful...yet painfully cute kiss Buffy had ever seen. Spike laid down on the couch in the wide hallway, after refusing to even go into the same room with Giles, much less share one with drunk Giles. Buffy lay next to him, and they both fell asleep peacefully. 


End file.
